


"this is your life, and it's ending one minute at a time"

by sungchanery



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Come Eating, Creampie, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Human/Vampire Relationship, Inspired by Fight Club, M/M, Vampires, but also they're very much in love, it gets them off idk, they literally fight each other, they're nasty idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungchanery/pseuds/sungchanery
Summary: Donghyuck knows how to consume — and now, in Renjun's mercy, he wants to know how it feels to be on the other end of it.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	"this is your life, and it's ending one minute at a time"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laehys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/gifts).



> hey hello it's me after a short Self Imposed Hiatus (this is how we call the "deep in depresshun so i cant write for Shit" thing nowadays) 
> 
> this fic is 1) my first renhyuck so it's a Milestone of sorts and 2) for my lovely demon friend and partner in crime [lua](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) !! thank u for taking me out of a slump like always and thank u for always inspiring me non stop, but also for being on my side for whatever i need <3 i hope ur holidays are relaxing n dope and i love you to the moon n back ! <3 [gently leaves this christmas present under the tree for u]
> 
> also, as always, a HUGE ASS thanks to my [lovely girlfriend](https://twitter.com/kuns_dimples) for betaing the heck out of this and sending a million unnecessary commas to the google docs graveyard . thank u babe ily <3
> 
> that being said, mind the tags and have fun with this :D

When he steps inside the circle of sweaty, bulked up bodies, hungry for bloody victory eyes piercing right through him with a knife-like gaze, he feels — for the first time in forever — alive.

He is in a stellar condition today, has been since the day he died and for years and years after — he can feel every single cell inside his body, sparks of energy flickering from one to the other until they dip every limb of his in raw power, sending tingles on the pads of his fingers, flashes of lightning that when brought together, closed in a tight fist, can light up a fire.

And Donghyuck loves fire. He loves it when it fulgurates, he loves it when it grows, he absolutely  _ loves  _ it when it wraps its ember tendrils around anything and everything in its path just to leave cinder in its wake. Donghyuck takes notes; and with his fists set ablaze, he's ready to  _ burn. _

_ "Huang Renjun,"  _ the ringmaster spits into the space between them, separating Donghyuck from the man that will meet his scorching wrath. This name rings bell after bell in Donghyuck’s mind like an alarm, screaming bloody murder, warning for an emergency. He ignores them all — and when he sees Renjun walking right into the spotlight, tight bandages wrapped around the knuckles Donghyuck gently kissed good morning in the early hours of the day, he dreams of once again kissing them good night.

"How are you feeling, Huang?" Donghyuck grins just to see Renjun smirking back and the question, being unnecessary, is left unanswered. Renjun trains as much as Donghyuck does and he yearns for victory and that delicious rush of adrenaline as much as him too, his soon-to-be lifelong partner stripped from the element of surprise in their little, shared apartment downtown, two rooms keeping all their secrets, all their lust, their love and their desires safe.

But in this ring, with the single shrill of a whistle, they both let the whole world glimpse in their little secret just by going all out.

"Come on,  _ baby,  _ is that all you've got?" Donghyuck's fist misses Renjun's side by a smidge, his lithe body saving him from a blow that would punch the precious air out of his lungs. Renjun backs away with two swift steps and Donghyuck surges forward, a second spent to Renjun's favor his worst nightmare. He is fast — long, strong legs and flexed muscles get him where he wants and with his feet on the ground he lands a punch after another, knowing Renjun's weak spots, the fault in his defense, the chinks in his fallible armor.

But this is not enough to bring him down. Surprise might not be an option, but not unlike Donghyuck, Renjun has his own practiced moves — combos of kick after kick after punch meant to knock Donghyuck off his feet, send his balance spiralling and his form collapsing. With a duck and a quick snap of Renjun's leg behind Donghyuck's knee, Donghyuck finds himself tripping, his attempt to regain his footing futile with Renjun's fiery rage sending searing pain in his guts, his ribs, the fleshy gap right above his hip bone, Renjun letting pain bloom into flower-like, plum bruises just to lay butterfly kisses all over them later.

It's their way of loving — taking turns breaking each other just to hold the pieces in their bloodied hands and glue them up again in the way only they know how, when the world is far away and they're the only two people present.

"Fuck— _ fuck,  _ Donghyuck, just— _ fuck off  _ already!" Renjun's eyebrows furrow with every hit that meets the air and every second Donghyuck spends still standing, exposing his human craving for the anticipated countdown that marks the end of this and the beginning of  _ them  _ — five, four,  _ three, two, one  _ and it's over. On the ring they bare their claws, they hunt — nails digging into flesh, knuckles cracking bones. Out of it, they get to eat.

The purpose of the first course is to spark the appetite, to prepare for the main — and tonight, Donghyuck happens to feel very,  _ very _ hungry.

In a single moment Donghyuck pushes himself into a speed unreal, human eyes unable to adjust as his supernatural strength, concentrated on the balls of his feet, sends him flush against Renjun. Vampire blood heals the damage Renjun tried to inflict in mere seconds and in front of everyone, a brand new Donghyuck appears, ready to pounce.

And he does; Renjun's back meets the gritty concrete with Donghyuck's unyielding grip on his shoulders, thick thighs bracketing his frame and holding him still, a prison of skin, bones, sinew and sheer power rendering him defenseless. Donghyuck's grin above his head is toothy — pearly, sharp whites threatening to break skin, to find home where Renjun's blood is thrumming inside his veins, the tongue that is now wetting Donghyuck's plump lips hungrily to lap on crimson nectar straight from the source. Donghyuck's eyes shine with an otherworldly glimmer fitted for a beast, for a creature born a fighter; but when they meet Renjun's it's clear that his lover is ready to fight fire with fire.

Renjun's squirming does nothing to stop Donghyuck from latching forward and snatching what's his — all it takes an impatient, feral sniff under Renjun's ear before stinging pain that in its turn leaves space for sizzling heat travels from Renjun's pulse point to every single nook and cranny of his body, turning his muscles into mush, his wave-like strength into a peaceful puddle. Vampire venom works in ways that should be feared by mortals but Renjun chases it like a drug, addicted beyond repair after having a taste of it time and time again when Donghyuck steals what's Renjun's to make it his; and Renjun, instead of feeling at a loss, by giving Donghyuck life, he feels like a winner.

The telltale sign of a violation of the fight club's rules echoes around them but nobody else in the crowd dares to make a sound — not when their eyes are locked on the sharpness of Donghyuck's fangs against Renjun's skin, on the blood dripping down the column of his neck, their lips sealed for their ears to catch the little moans that slip out of Renjun, lustful elation hard to repress. The fight continues as it is with the audience in a trance, nobody to countdown and Renjun loathes how the favors are leaning towards Donghyuck's side with every drop of Renjun's blood falling on his tongue. He curses under his breath before a pitiful whine escapes him, Donghyuck breathing out a chuckle from where he's feeding, revelling in the power it brings — and Renjun decides that enough is enough.

With all the energy he has left in his body addicted to his vice he forces his arms to move under Donghyuck's now weak grip, exploiting his unguarded moment just to turn the tables, to push on his lover's shoulders and send him flying on the ground not far away from where he is lying. The two-holed gush in his neck is still open, blood seeping in his shirt and trickling down his body. But this is nothing out of the ordinary in a ring, in a fight club created with the sole purpose of spilling blood, breaking bones and bruising skin to win.

Donghyuck's grin never leaves his face, only deepens when he gets on his knees again, smudging the blood on his lips with a messy swipe of the back of his palm and making a mess as red as the irises of his eyes after feeding, the fluorescent light of the basement casting a glow around him that does nothing to hide the monster he has become, one that everyone can witness. 

It pisses Renjun off to no end — how Donghyuck's confidence is unwavering, how he looks at Renjun at moments like this, as if he is Donghyuck's most prized possession, his to mess around, to break, to piece back again and cherish. His leg moves on its own, fury and the urgent need to cause something to  _ break  _ in Donghyuck his only drive when he lands the sole of his combat boot right in Donghyuck's face, wallowing in the audible  _ crack  _ of his nose bridge and the droplets of blood he sees plopping on the dusty ground.

He doesn't wait; he charges until he traps Donghyuck in a way identical to how he had Renjun trapped moments ago, their only difference the way they draw blood — Donghyuck with his fangs, Renjun with punch after punch landing on the face he loves the most, the features he has spent years admiring caving in under his strength, the tanned skin he can't take his hands off now turning purple, tainted with maroon from where Donghyuck's nose spills blood with every hit, from where Renjun's wounded through his gauze knuckles are grazing on his cheeks, his jaw — wherever Renjun, in his frenzy, manages to get his hands on.

He loses himself in the act of leaving his print on Donghyuck, ageless, unblemished Donghyuck all messed up for him, even when he is aware that the scars will fade in the blink of an eye. His ears are ringing — unbridled lust, rage and a very treasured kind of fucked up love filling him up like thick cotton, muffling his surroundings, along with the loud countdown of the ringmaster, parrotted loudly by every other contestant around until the long-awaited  _ one  _ reverberates in the four walls enclosing the match, soundproofing sponge and metallic doors swallowing the battle cries of the ones striving for victory.

"You did it, Jun," Donghyuck mutters behind scraped lips and broken teeth, his hideous smile a sight Renjun will never grow bored of, the image of it slowly settling above his adrenaline laced body like a protective top coat, glazing over him, smoothing everything else and leaving behind only the sheen of success. "Fucking  _ hell,  _ baby. You  _ did it." _

There is no prize given to the winner other than self-satisfaction, but in Renjun's case, he leaves the ring with a trophy in hand.

Donghyuck is nothing but shiny, glimmering, golden — perfect trophy to sit snug on the highest shelf, to stand tall among everything else, a crown to rest on the winner's head and make him stand out.

And on the crown of the winner's head he lowers himself minutes later — Renjun, high on adrenaline, venom and the overflowing delight of triumph and Donghyuck celebrating it in the only way he knows. He is thick and the stretch is heavenly, the drag of Renjun's slick cock inside of him slow and Donghyuck savors the pleasure it brings, the slight sting of pain reminding him of the waves and waves of it Renjun gave him back in the ring to remember. 

He never forgets — his brain is trained to keep memories like a library, keeping a long, endless archive of priceless, important and at moments useless information — and Renjun never lets him forget, anyways. He leaves bruises, nails printing crescent-esque dents on his skin, rings grazing scratches on his flesh and the edges of his limbs leaving fractures on his bones, all constant reminders that Renjun is there, that he is more than just a piece of information for Donghyuck to store away, that he is something not only to remember, but to desire, to keep, to  _ fight for _ .

With Renjun's cock hitting deep again and again inside him, his knees getting carpet burnt, his freshly healed skin slapping on Renjun's bruised up hips and the sound echoing in the dead of the night, Donghyuck is once again reminded why he wants this man to stay as he is, why people cower away from eternity. He may be deathless, everlasting; but the moments spent with a mortal Renjun, in a space where the striking reality of a human's vulnerability and finality are palpable all over, are the most cherished of his entire, centuries-old life.

"R-Renjun, let me— _ fuck,  _ lemme drink from you," he mumbles without thinking, forgetting entirely about the ways in which Renjun works, the right words he has to say in order to get what he wants when Renjun is riding his hard-earned high. His dazed brain catches up when it's too late and suddenly he's empty, hole clenching around nothing and Renjun's cock wet and twitching on his stomach, his fingers reaching up to twist around Donghyuck’s nipple, making him mewl like an apology.

Renjun didn't wait when they fought and he doesn't wait now, bringing the upside down, Donghyuck ending up from on top of him with Renjun towering above him, the power Renjun holds against an almighty creature going against humanity oozing all around them. It's like Renjun is the one with an aura — sheer energy pushing Donghyuck on the floor, holding him still, leaving him with no choice other than taking whatever he is willing to give him.

"Don't you know how to play by the rules, Donghyuck?" Renjun musters his most ruthless tone and Donghyuck, even though he can see through the cracks of his lover's façade, decides to be wary of it. "Can't you win without sticking your little fangs out?  _ Is that all you've got?" _

Hearing his words being shot right back at him makes the borrowed blood in Donghyuck's veins boil; and it doesn't surprise him. It's Renjun's blood, after all — a man fueled by anger, wrath his deadly sin of choice. And Donghyuck can feel the entirety of it pulsing under his skin, along with thirst, hunger for  _ more  _ of it, for  _ more  _ of Renjun's liquid, fiery red feelings inside him, for his anger-driven cock to break him like his raging fists did. He knows how to consume — and now, in Renjun's mercy, he wants to know how it feels to be on the other end of it.

The sound of a  _ slap  _ echoes around them when Renjun's palm lands on Donghyuck's cheek, when his hips press on Donghyuck's again, spearing him open, filling him up. A scab peels itself off Renjun's wounded knuckles with the force of it and fresh blood gushes out of the gash, dripping close to Donghyuck's lips, his tongue scurrying to collect it, to taste. Renjun's quicker, though — with a slap of Donghyuck's face he takes it away from him again, choosing to give him pleasure with a hard snap after snap of his hips, driving Donghyuck closer to the edge while edging his thirst, keeping him at bay. His eyes have lost their crimson tint, he knows — but he also knows that Renjun loves it the most when he's sated, when his eyes shine like rubies, valuable gemstones a treasure only for him.

And that must be why he caves — that must be the reason why Renjun shoves the plush of his palm into Donghyuck's mouth, the sharp edges of his fangs piercing through buttery soft skin like it's nothing, blood weeping out from where Donghyuck desperately gnaws. He quenches the thirst of the vampire inside him with it right before Renjun's cock brings him to his release, the thirst of his human part quelled only when his human lover's one gets to be quelled as well.

"Pathetic," Renjun hisses above him while Donghyuck takes hold of his wrist to lap up his fingers, not wanting the blood coating them to go to waste when it can coat his tongue in delicious red, and Donghyuck arches his back higher when the word reaches his ear, changing the angle, getting Renjun deeper inside him while he is fucking him with a pace meant to ruin. He is Renjun's to do so after all — he is indestructible, just for Renjun to please himself with him as many times as he wants to, in any way he wants, not breaking until Renjun tells him to.

"I love it," Renjun whispers right before Donghyuck cracks. "I love you."

White mixes with red on his chest and heat pools inside him, Donghyuck's cum spilled on his pushed up clothes, dragging the blood seeped in the threading along with it and sticking there thick, while Renjun's own fills Donghyuck up until it drips out, Renjun retracting his bloody fingers to push it right in when he pulls out, not a drop leaving his body, every single one for Donghyuck to keep.

"Shit, that sucks," Renjun's face morphs into one of disgust when he experimentally licks on his lathered in cum and blood fingers, wincing before giving it to Donghyuck to clean, eager tongue wrapping around the digits to gather what Renjun reeled back from. "Is this what I'll be eating when you turn me?"

"Cum? I don't need to turn you for that, do I?" Donghyuck grins against Renjun's hand, something that earns him a pinch of the nose. "Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ —babe,  _ no _ —that just healed—"

"It will heal again," Renjun laughs and lets him go, staring at his face with an endearment hard to hide before he reaches out to wipe some dried blood off Donghyuck's nose with the pad of his thumb. Donghyuck catches him before he can get up, cradling his hand again but this time with newfound gentleness, pressing a kiss to every finger of Renjun’s that met his face in the ring, that stretched him open when they came back, that held him still and took its time riling him up and calming him down. Renjun keeps staring as Donghyuck balls the fingers into a fist, being extra careful while kissing every harmed knuckle, unwrapping the bandages just to feel flesh against his lips. The wetness of blood on the wounds never fazes him — it eggs him on instead to run his tongue over the beaten up skin, vampire venom mending it like something mortal could never, leaving back the alabaster of Renjun's complexion brand new and tender.

"Someday it will be healing all by itself," Renjun presses, not louder than a murmur; maybe not wanting Donghyuck to hear, not wanting him to break in a way his body can't fix. But at the same time, he is not eager to drop something he wants as much as this. For Donghyuck, he would do anything. And Donghyuck would too. 

All Renjun needs is to ask; that, he has yet to do. "And if it never does..."

"I'll be here to heal it," Donghyuck ends it for him, and Renjun, still human, still breakable, with his ribs fractured and his face swollen, feels  _ eternal.  _

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me [here](https://twitter.com/sungchanery) !!


End file.
